Remote acoustical speakers used with various audio systems are typically interconnected with their audio system by means of multiple conductors. The conductors are releasably received in contacts in a connector that is attached to a respective one of each of the speakers. These connectors usually include openings through which the conductors are inserted and a button or lever that is depressed to open the contacts so that the conductor can be fully inserted. When the button or lever is released, a resilient member closes the contacts to make the desired electrical connections. These contacts, rely on the force of the resilient member to hold the contact closed so that the conductor is firmly held in place. However, many typical contacts have substantially straight gripping edges that tend to allow the conductor to slide out of the contact when the conductor is under a moderate amount of axially directed force. This is especially true for relatively large diameter conductors of the type that are commonly used in the consumer audio industry.
What is needed is a connector having contacts with gripping surfaces that are formed to extend partially around the outer diameter of the conductor and that bite into the surface to provide increased retention as well as better electrical contact.